kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Mistress 9
Mistress 9, Sovereign of Silence is a major antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "The Keyblade Wars" as one of many Old Ones to ally themselves with the Dark Lord Chernabog during his quest to plunge the worlds into everlasting chaos. She reappears in "The Fantasmic Dreamtime" as the key figure in Darth Sidious and the Archmage's plans to awaken the army of the Dead and achieve multiversal domination. Story Backstory In the time of the Serene Peace, before the dark times of the Great Chaos, TOWIAA ruled over the entire cosmos, keeping the Great Chaos under lock and key, and with the 10 Alpha Beings keeping watch in turn over their respective dominions to make sure none of the Old Ones of eldritch demeanor ever tried anything to let loose that Chaos. Under the Alpha Beings were the Celestial Beings of the first order: the Seraphim, the Cherubim, the Ophanim, and the Thrones; under them were the angels of the second order: the Dominions, the Strongholds, and the Authorities; and under them in turn were all the various lesser angelic beings in the third order such as the Principalities, the Archangels, and the UrSkeks. Rosier Lilim was a Dominion Lordship of the Second Sphere, and one of the most beautiful and fair of the angels in Heaven. Her task from her superior officer, Blue Fairy Azura, was to teach the early mortals the arts of astronomy, mathematics, and geography, but she cared more about her lovely appearance and how to keep it so from fading away. The poor thing never realized, however, that their beauty was permanent and would never go away even if they thought it otherwise, but Rosier's fears prevented her from seeing the truth, and in time, she began to neglect her duties in favor of slipping away to her room to admire her loveliness, much to the growing displeasure of Azura...and the unwanted interest of Chernabog, Alpha Being of the Sacred Darkness. Sensing a useful pawn to manipulate in his plan to gather an army of followers to overthrow TOWIAA, Chernabog seduced Rosier to his side, claiming that she was truly beautiful in his eyes, and her radiance would only grow even stronger if she'd only come serve him in a glorious future where he would rule the Heavens instead of HIM. Rosier took the bait hook, line, and sinker, and soon joined the Dark Lord in his rebellion when the time came to attack the Armies of Light. Now, before the battle truly began, Chernabog told Rosier to slip past unseen during the fighting, enter the Hall of Crystal Gems protected by the UrSkeks, and steal the Holy Orb in the center of the room, that which would one day enter a pauper's cup and become the fabled Holy Grail thousands of years into the future. The Orb, Chernabog stated, would allow him to grant the gift of permanent beauty to Rosier and make her beloved by all who know her, but in reality, he sought to steal the Orb in order to absorb its power and become even stronger than he was then, plotting to slay Rosier when she had completed her task. When the war ignited, Rosier chose this opportunity to follow Chernabog's instructions and slip into the Hall unnoticed by the other archangels fighting in the cataclysmic struggle, however, she did encounter a brief snag when two UrSkeks, HakHom and YiYa, found her out and she was forced to vaporize them to keep them quiet. Just as she was about to steal the Orb and bring it back to Chernabog, Azura managed to enter the Hall and stop Rosier before she could do her dirty deed. The corrupted Dominion and her Alpha Being mentor soon engaged in a terrible battle, which ended when Azura used a powerful light spell to utterly destroy Rosier's fair appearance and reduce her into a skeletal ooze-like form with bulging red eyes and an array of iron spikes skewered on her head & shoulders. Horrified and distraught at having lost the one thing that mattered to her most, Rosier fled away in terror, completely neglecting to bring the Holy Orb with her as she dropped it on the floor while she was wailing in despair. Not long afterwards, the entirety of the rebellion had been defeated and rounded up to face TOWIAA for their crimes against Heaven. Rosier only barely managed to escape capture and subsequent imprisonment into Tartarus that befell her fallen angel comrades, briefly taking a glance behind her during her flight to see a glaring Chernabog snarling at her for her failure before he too fell into the infernal pit. For aeons afterward, Rosier's rotting skeletal form drifted through the cosmos until it reached an uncharted corner of the Non-Disney universe which would one day be known as the Tau Ceti Star System, where, unknowingly, she ended up stumbling across the massive, eldritch form of Pharaoh 90, one of the many elder sons of Chaos Prima herself. The planetary cthulhoid was just about to consume Rosier for her intrusion in his private sector of the galaxy when the fallen angel turned wraith managed to persuade the pharaoh to spare her life in exchange for her serving him for all eternity and giving him new planets to feast on. Mulling over the decision, Pharaoh 90 eventually agreed to Rosier's pleas for mercy, and restored her angelic appearance with a bit of glamour, though her once luxurious brown hair had turned completely black as ebony, her beautiful blue eyes dulled to a lidless black, and the white angelic wings on her back withered away into rotten bat wings. Rosier was no more, now she was the Pharaoh's Mistress 9, the sovereign of silence. For millennia, Mistress 9 served as the Old One's herald within the ranks of the Ancient Ones, finding new planets for her master to consume in order to replenish his ever-constant desire for hearts. The Keyblade Wars The Fantasmic Dreamtime Return of the Keyblade Appearance and Personality Abilities Gallery Mistress9.jpg tumblr_inline_mn2l9elWg11qiw26m.jpg|Mistress 9's rotted true form following her confrontation with Blue Fairy Azura ScreenCapture_29.01.13_16-57-43.jpg|Mistress 9's dragon form, courtesy of dark magical training with Chernabog Category:Villains Category:The Galactic Empire Category:Ancient Ones Category:Witches Category:Demons Category:Aliens Category:Former Member of the High Council Category:Darkness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Chaos Magic Users Category:Electrokinetic Users Category:13 Seekers of Darkness Category:Worshippers of the Great Evil Category:Dragons Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Fallen Angels